


Seattle's Finest Heroes

by JudoAly



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Die Avery Die, F/M, Satire, WE HATE JACKSON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: The Fox Foundation is beta testing a video game for a crossover between Grey Sloan and Station 19 starring one particular heroic plastic surgeon. Ripley and Vic are given a copy.Major character death warning - over and over and over again.FYI, I hate Krista and Avery so shade and swearing will be thrown.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	Seattle's Finest Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs (Megs1001)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts).

> If Vic is a Star Wars fan, she can be a gamer too?
> 
> Also, whats more fun than Vicley sex? Vicley sex while murdering one specific plastic surgeon.

"All right hubby, what are we doing tonight?" Vic made herself comfortable under Ripley's arm on her couch.

"I have a surprise."

"Is it spicy because I hope it's spice?" She started trying to roll up his T-shirt.

"It's not spice," he batted her hands away. "But it is a game."

"Like a fun sexy game?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he said. "Look." He pulled out a video game cartridge branded with the Fox Foundation's seal. "Seattle Finest Heroes: the video game."

"You're being serious about this?" Vic handled it gingerly. "Is this because the Fox Foundation has more money than G-d?"

"All right," Ripley reviewed the description on the box while he opened it. "Seattle FD and PD are called upon to rescue Dr. Jackson Avery and get him through the city in time to do an important face transplant on ex prime minister Barac Obana."

"This sounds really lame. I guess it's too soon have the ex-president in public domain. 'You're paired up as a police officer and a firefighter to fight off the dangers of Seattle.' Where do they think this is? Kabul?"

Ripley was already flipping through the manual. "There are character descriptions in here."

"Of course you would read the manual," she scoffed good naturedly.

"It says here your options are being Rian Tenor: attractive police officer whose been unlucky in love, he secretly attracted to his partner from the Seattle FD, Mandy Herrena."

"You're kidding, right?" Vic took the manual, "Mandy Herrena: Spicy Latina with killer curves who's unlucky-in-love constantly finds herself inspired to feel the hose between her legs. Who wrote this shit- Krista Vernoff?"

Ripley cleared his throat, "I believe the primary author is Jackson Avery, main owner of the Fox Foundation."

"He sounds like a creep," Vic said. "Okay, so I guess the objective of the game is to protect this dumb Dr. Avery and get him to Grey Sloan Memorial. Is that correct?"

"Yes," he said. "It's supposed to foster cooperation between public servants to escort Dr. Jackson Avery."

"Why is it all about him? Okay, let's read his character description."

"An attractive male with surgical skills to make sure he's taking care of every last inch of his patient's needs. Loving father of Henrietta, his daughter, from his ex-wife, Avril. Attractive with model like looks and rugged features."

"What a douche," Vic said. "That is the worst character description I've ever heard, except maybe for Mandy Herrena. Was the writer high and watching porn when they put that together?"

"Why don't we just play the game? The Fox Foundation apparently put a lot of money into this so we should at least make an attempt to do something with it."

"There'd better be sex at the end of this because this sounds fucking dumb. Really a plastic surgeon? That is the lamest job ever. Why couldn't I be escorting the fire chief?"

"I'm going to be Rian." Ripley hooked up the controllers.

"No, I'm going to be Rian. You can be the one with the hose between your legs. It makes you hot."

She threw him down on the carpet and demonstrated why she got to be Rian.

15 minutes later, her panties were back on and so was his underwear (but not his shirt), and Ripley agreed to let her be Rian.

"So I've got the gun, and you've got the hose. So I guess I pump things full of hot lead, and you also shoot things with water."

"Yes," he said. "Right. Here we go."

They waited for the title screen change into the game. There was an aerial shot of the Space Needle, and the camera panned to some type of carnage in the streets of Seattle. Then it gave a close-up view of Mandy Herrena's killer curvy ass, lovingly caressed by the camera.

"Nice butt, hubby," she said.

"Good thing I have the hose," he kissed the side of her neck.

"It's starting. I have to be ready with my hair trigger."

And the game announced 'Go.'

A bald African American male with the goatee and blue eyes lurched in front of Vic's side of the screen.

"It's a fucking zombie," she yelled, blasting it several times with Rian's service revolver. "Die! Die! Die!"

The character exploded in the shower of blood. And then the words 'Game over. You killed Avery.'

"You killed the guy we're supposed to escort."

"He look like a zombie or a perv. That was a really good explosion though." she said. "Lots of gibs. Maybe ludacrous gibs."

"How do you know all these terms?" Lucas was watching her curiously.

"You have met my station, right? Remember it's mostly dudes and the two girls or possibly Mandy Herrena. When we're not having sex with each other, we're playing video games."

"I invested a ton of money in VR firefighter training simulators," Luke was slightly miffed.

"Yeah, nobody remembers that. Totally - season 1 which is practically 10 years ago. The format has changed like three times already. Okay, how about I don't shoot him this time? We have continues or something?"

He checked the manual, "It says that since we're testers, we have an infinite number of continues and the ability to resurrect Avery several times."

"Oh, good because you don't want anything to happen to that asshole. Did he really help write this? I mean your character is shaped like Jessica Rabbit and mine - well is he going to have a hot coffee scene?"

"What's a hot coffee scene?" Luke wondered.

"Let me demonstrate."

Vic got on her hands and knees and explicitly instructed Ripley on the performance of the hot coffee scene. (If you don't know, its interactive video game sex, first seen in th PS2 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Google it.)

When they managed to climb back up off the floor, Ripley's eyes were slightly glazed. "That's the hot coffee scene?"

"Yep. It's like my generation's first virtual sex."

"That didn't seem virtual," Ripley put his hands back between her legs.

"You are terrible," she laughed. "Come on. Back to the game. More coffee later."

"This time, can you not kill him the first time we see him?"

"Having played video games, it would be way funner without an escort mission. The characters are always dumb, and they always do fucking stupid shit that gets them killed." Vic warned him.

They started up the game of it again. After letting Avery survive the first scene, the screen said, 'The crowds are rioting due to recent martial law. Dodge dirty cops, mobs, and rabid dogs to make it to Station 19."

"Are we under martial law because we didn't pay animal control enough this year? Maybe I should talk to the mayor?" the fire chief mused.

The two of them worked together shooting the rabid dogs and spraying back the crowds with the fire hose.

"How is it you're carrying the fire hose? You don't have a water source?" Vic tried applying logic.

"I think it's supposed to be a fire extinguisher. Look see, there's refills right there." Ripley's character, who for some reason decided to fight fires in a halter top, picked up some more fire extinguishers. Vic kept finding more bullets which she guessed was a good thing because Seattle was having a rabid dog infestation.

"I don't remember the walk being this long to get to the station. Where did we start?"

The game paused to a cut scene and the words, "Oh no, here comes a rabid bear!"

Vic's character, Rian, started firing wildly at the rabid bear, but it was too late. It jumped on Avery and ripped off his head and then proceeded to munch on his body.

"I think I'm going to retreat," Vic said. "He should have learned how to run."

'Game over' the screen restarted again.

They ended up figuring out after several deaths of Jackass Avery that they needed to fire at the bear with both the sidearm and the fire extinguisher at the same time. That let them hold the bear off just long enough for the brave Avery to run into Station 19 and abandon them to fight it to the death on their own.

"Fuck, that guy is a loser," Vicky howled. "Die bear, die. I didn't know we had bears."

"They visit the area from time to time. Could have escaped from the Seattle zoo," Ripley said.

The bear finally died, and they went into Station 19.

Upon their arrival Vic's character followed Ripley's character into a supply room and proceeded to 'check her for injuries.' 

"It says I need to spin your d-pad," Vic hit pause on the game. 

Before she could actually do more, Ripley pinned her onto the couch, "I have the hose. I'll spin your d-pad and press your buttons. Try some coffee."

20 minutes later, now even more disheveled, they finish playing the 'medical' minigame and we're told that they needed to follow Jackson Avery on his motorcycle in the aid car and the police cruiser because he needed to drive to Grey Sloan.

"It's three blocks away," Vic complained," "Why are we driving? Why can't we just walk? Why do we always have to drive to Grey Sloan?"

"Why ask why? The plot says so!" Ripley guided his character into the aid car.  
  
"This guy is a donor mobile without a helmet right now. He's going to get his head knocked off, and I think we should take his organs to Grey Sloan. Is that why you need the aid car?"

They started driving and Ripley suddenly said, "Shit." The aid car hit a fallen tree branch and immediately crushed Jackson Avery flat as a pancake on to the street.

"Sorry about that," Ripley said. "I didn't expect it to leave Station 19 and be in a forest. Why are we in the forest?"

"You told me because the plot said so. Maybe because that's where the bear came from."

"That's as good as of an explanation as any for the considerable inconsistencies in the story line," Ripley said.

It took a few more Avery deaths because he would get run over repeatedly while they were dodging deer, falling trees, fog banks and lost hikers - it didn't matter if you flattened the hikers. Only Avery mattered. He hit a patch of carniviorous fire ants visiting from Texas which stripped him in seconds to the bones. Random cyclers could also kill Avery by driving through him, though they came through the collision fine. Finally Rian and Mandy managed to make it to a SUV on the side of the road.

The screen anounced 'this is Jackson's ex-girlfriend, Maggie, and she's going nuts over their breakup.'

An African American women with curly hair got out of the car with a baseball bat and started swinging it.

"Am I supposed to shoot her?" Vic asked. "Weirdly, I don't have a gun right now. Did I lose it when I gave you your med check?"

Dr. Maggie Pierce, apparently the ex-girlfriend, didn't waste any time beating Jackson to death with a baseball bat.

"He should have worn a helmet. You know, as crappy as this game is, they really must have done some good blood spatter consulting. I really can't fault that because it's equally as awesome now as the first 25 times he died." Vic watched Maggie's character reduce him to pulp with 'game over' crossing the screen again.

"But he died again," Ripley said.

"He's got a glass jaw and apparently cock. Okay, maybe this time we run over Maggie."

Unfortunately, it appeared that Maggie was invincible, but Avery was not. They ran him over several more times before they figured out they were supposed to use their vehicles to separate the ex couple.

"Finally finished that level," Vic said. "I mean, I honestly would have let her beat him to death. I bet she can do the face transplant."

"Yes, but now we get to play this ferry boat level," Ripley pointed out as the screen changed.

"I didn't know you could reach the ferry boats from the forests that do not exist in Seattle," Vic said.

"Well, it says that he and Maggie got back together, and he's on a police boat now."

"She was just beating the shit out of him with the baseball bat last chapter. You know what - nevermind - none of this is supposed to make sense."

So bizarrely enough, the ferry boat chapter was a drive and shoot level, Ripley was in charge of a fire boat while Vic was in charge of the front mounted machine gun that the Seattle fire boats carry. They had to shoot down terrorists and debris while Avery and the police boat defused the bomb that the terrorists planted on the ferry. 

"Oh, no, terrorists!" Vic yelled and blasted the first boat that came by.

"That was the police boat with the bomb squad and Avery," Ripley said wearily. "The terrorist boat is the next one. It's black and says 'terrorist' on it." 

"They used the same sprite as the police boat. It's stupid," Vic said.

"I don't remember my fireboats having its own machine gun, but I guess we're going to go with this," he said. "Shoot the terrorist boat this time."

"I feel like they want to jump around game genres here and can't decide what type of game they're playing. Is this a drama, a comedy, an action adventure or a survival horror? It keeps changing from first person shooter to third person shooter and is sometimes on rails. But wouldn't our bomb squad be able to disarm the bomb without him? Does an MD come with a degree in ballistics?"

"Please shoot down the terrorists; I'm dodging mines, okay."

"Yes, because I remember that Lake Washington is mined. Even though this game seems to think we're on a river," their boat passed a sign that said 'no fishing in the river.'

Vic only blew up the police boat with Avery on it about three more times. Though he was at one point eaten by a giant squid that did rip him into pieces. Once again, fabulous work on the blood splatter.

"Okay, we're coming into the harbor," Ripley announced with relief.

"Now we're supposed to go to meet him in the boathouse." Vic groaned, "Oh look he's having sex with Maggie, and some white girl with red hair. He's clearly a jerk with a massive ego and tiny prick."

"This is starting to make me reconsider Seattle FD's relationship with the Fox Foundation. Is it asking us to applaud?" Sure enough Ripley tapped a couple buttons to respond to the 'applause sign.'

"Do you want to have a foursome?" Vic asked.

"I'm pretty sure this twosome is all I can handle."

"Good," Vic said. "Cuz I hope I never meet any of your ex's because I am going to be crazy jealous. So no three or foursome.

He raised his eyebrow, kissed her on the mouth, and off they tumbled onto the floor again.

Now completely disheveled, they got back up on the couch one more time.

"How many more levels?" Ripley panted. He only had a pillow on his lap now since his boxers had suffered a critical existance failure.

"I don't know; maybe two or three. I feel like we haven't gone through enough genres yet. We need to do at least one bank robbery and a zombie apocalypse."

"This is making me feel old," Ripley said.

"You didn't seem that old a couple minutes ago," Vic started to take off her bra again.

His pupils dilated again and he shook himself before he could get distracted. "Next level."

"Fine. But the game still sucks, and so does Jackson Avery."

"Now it says we are following his armored truck from bank-to-bank to pick up his huge amounts of money so it can get to his vault." Lucas read unable to comprehend how idiotic that sounded. 

"Is this a Scrooge McDuck thing except his head is shaped like penis?"

"Oh, he's coming with us too. Fabulous," Ripley said. "And I'm protecting him with a flame thrower now. What happened to my fire extinguisher?"

"The game got confused with what firefighters actually do. Apparently they read Fahrenheit 451. My question is, if he has all this money- why is he hiring one firefighter and one police officer to guard him? That's the equivalent the one inept guard flying the plane on ConAir or guarding the fences at Jurassic Park. Where is his highly trained private security force made of ex-navy seals?"

"They probably got eaten by the rabid dogs."

"Whatever, here we come to the bank. Hey, this must be Red Dead Redemption cameo because its offering us the option of loading the money or robbing the bank." Vic sounded gleeful.

"Can we please load the money and not rob the bank?"

"Of course, I'm robbing the bank. That's what these choices are for. And I shot him again!"

The TV went back to game over for the upteenth time.

"I wish he lost money each and every time I killed him." Vic commented. "I feel that the bigger the blood splatter, the more it should cost him to be brought back. You'd think they'd have watched Westworld."

"Every time you kill him, it slows the game down. Why don't you shoot everything with guns that isn't Avery?"

"If I have to," Vic sighed.

"You're the only one with the gun. Remember I still have flame thrower."

"None of this makes sense, but I guess I'll run with it," Vic directed Rian to shot bank robbers only.

The bank section was mercifully short because it seemed Avery didn't want to lose any of his all-important money.

"I think this is going to be the last level! Finally!" Ripley sounded relieved.

"I wouldn't believe that necessarily. Sometimes it pretends to be the final level and its a ruse to make you play the final final level. Or a weird easter egg to make you replay again." Vic warned him.

"I hope not," Ripley answered.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been a level in space yet," Vic mused.

"Wait for it," Ripley started reading out loud. "Congratulations you have reached the last level, now an astronaut was attempting time travel and successfully opened a portal that released dinosaurs into Seattle. Jackson Avery in his infinite wisdom has trained three of the dinosaurs, and we will now use them to ride to Grey Sloan. . . meanwhile a bad batch of drugs has turned the entire city into zombies. . . . Protect Avery and defend yourself. What?"

The game transitioned to Vic and Ripley each now had control of their character riding a velociraptor while carrying a gatling gun.

"I finally got a gun," Ripley exclaimed. "Six levels in."

"You always had an amazing gun." Vic, pushing the pillow off Ripley's lap. The controller went flying again and another 30 minutes passed before they returned to the game.

Ripley was reeling, "I need to get a drink of water or something. You kind of sucked me dry."

He claimed off the couch still naked, Vic, holding the pillow on her bare chest, took a minute to leer and admire the view.

"Can you bring me one too?" Vic asked. "Probably one with a little alcohol in it."

"Vodka with a twist, all yours."

"Good, I'm going to need it if I going to have to ride this velociraptor hard." Vic drank hers fast.

They unpaused the game, and the first thing Vic did was turn her velociraptor on Avery's and killed him. She made sure that she ate his body first and stomped on him several times.

"Vic, you are making it really hard to finish this game."

"I would argue he's making it really hard to finish this game because he's a total to a narcissist on a power trip. If he was smart, he would have made himself an untouchable invincible character that could not be eaten by random velociraptors."

"We both agree this guy is a dumbass. Can we get it over with?"

"Fine," Vic said. "I'm going to sit on your lap the whole time so I can ride your velociraptor."

Ripley glanced skyward. "I did bring this on myself."

"Yes, you did. At least six times this evening already. Besides I like a long thick gatling gun."

So riding on their velociraptors, they fired on numerous civilians destroying them cuz apparently murder when the patient has taken a bad set of drugs is okay.

"This is ridiculous, and I wonder if he's the one who took a bad set of drug instead?" Vic was unloading her gun on everything in sight. "You sure I can't shoot him again? He's right in front of me. What if I only blast off his arm? How does he think he could train the velociraptor when he couldn't even identify a bear? Did he grow up on a nature preserve for millionaires? Is he Robinson Caruso? Dr. DoLittle? Chris Pratt?"

"Can you please just finish the stupid game?"

"Fine. Riding a velociraptor that was the coolest thing this entire game has done. Look - like you can eat people. I think my dino chomped on a cat or a child or maybe it was another rabid dog. I can't really tell." She adjusted her position on his lap.

"Fuck, Vic," Lucas dropped his controller. Vic bent forward pick it, bouncing up and down a few times. Ripley groaned with each jolt and tried to keep his eyes on the screen. "You are killing me."

"My bad. I killed Avery again. He got smashed between my Gatling gun and the air. . . Do that again harder, Luke." Vic gasped louder with the games restarting. "I'll just let this run itself for a couple seconds."

Ripley set down his controller to better penetrate her from behind. It turned out that since the game was on rails, Dr. Avery was better off because Vic too busy getting screwed to shoot him in the head again. She was moaning way louder than the music.

"Oh just like that Luke," she purred his hands on her chest playing with her. "Give it to me harder. Yes, yes, yes, just like that - don't stop. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow but don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." She came with the high-pitched yelp.

They were still seated and Ripley was about to finish his turn when she looked at the screen and said, "What the hell happened?"

Riply glanced briefly at the screen - the words were kind of floating around since his vision was hazy. "It says bikers and Tyrannosaurus Rex fight to the death with velociraptors. Did Avery get a sword?"

"Probably needs to make it have the long stick to make up for his pencil dick. I bet it's a little nub." She slid off Lucas's lap, leaving him on the edge.

His eyes bulged, "You have got to be kidding me," Luke threw Vic's controller on the floor and with pinpoint accuracy shot down every single enemy.

Grey Sloan Memorial came into view with the words 'you won. you saved Doctor Avery and he rebuilt the prime minister's face.'

"See, the game is over," Ripley said with difficulty.

"I think you tricked me to keep me from killing him again. Very sneaky fire chief." She glanced back at the screen which was singing its praises of Avery's various accolades. Then it lined up the three different women which included Ripley's character Mandy, the red headed girl which she guessed was his ex-wife, and Maggie - none of whom had any trouble getting to the hospital despite the dinosaurs. They all wrapped their arms around him, ripping off his scrubs which froze mid frame and screen displayed 'if you beat the game while killing Dr. Avery less than six times, you can see what's next.'

"That's the Easter egg? This asshole is the worst tool. The best part of the game was killing him."

"The best part of the game?" Ripley looked down at himself which was practically purple and throbbing.

"It wants you to scroll through the credits to see your game accomplishments. Go ahead and scroll. I'm going to give your cum gun what it needs."

Instead of actually reviewing the list of their accomplishments which included things like Gatling Gun Good, Dog Catcher, Storm Trooper Sydrome, Too Dumb to Live and Ludicrous Gibs, he lay on the couch trying to advance the screen with one hand and not tear out Vic's hair out with the other hand while she went down on him.

"This is the best part of the game." He said after he finished coming.

She gave him a naughty smile. "No, the best part of the game is that it's over and we move on to what I'm about to do to you in the bedroom."

"No argument here. The game did suck." He turned off the TV and left the controller on the floor. Neither of them looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> For the non gamers
> 
> A game on rails means you cant choose your own path but it 'drives' for you. 
> 
> Gatling gun good means you shot a ton of stuff with the gatling gun.
> 
> Storm trooper syndrome means you had trouble shooting enemies
> 
> Dog catcher means you killed alot of dogs.
> 
> Too dumb to live means the character you were escorting died alot at their own hand.
> 
> Ludicrous gibs translates to ludicrous giblets, which is having way too many huge blood explosions.


End file.
